


You're Beautiful

by LoVeFoReVa



Category: Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeFoReVa/pseuds/LoVeFoReVa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Joker shot her, Barbara faces a moment of weakness. Someone needs too remind her that she's not broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful

You're Beautiful

Dick Grayson stumbled through the door narrowly missing a shoe carelessly strewn across the floor.

"Damn." He cursed, when he tripped over its twin and landed on the floor with a thud. He shook his head and thought 'For a super stealthy hero he sure was clumsy' then, 'What would Bruce think if he saw this?'

He picked himself up and groped around for the light switch, once he found it he flicked it on. Light illuminated the small apartment. He glanced about then frowned. A very empty apartment. He called out, "Babs?"

No answer. Dick's forehead creased in confusion, "Barbara?"

Again no response. He hurried towards the bedroom he shared with the person in question and tried again. "Barbara, are you there?"

A sob emitted from the balcony, one so soft that, if not for his training he never would have noticed.

Dick silently moved to the ever-so-slightly ajar door and peered outside. Barbara Gordon a.k.a Batgirl or more recently Oracle sat facing away from him; her shoulders were shaking.

He opened the sliding doors as quietly as possible, apparently he wasn't as stealthy as he thought.

She wiped her face with the heel of her palm then turned her head to face him. She tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace. "Hi." Barbara tried to sound cheerful, "I didn't hear you come in." She attempted another smile but her facial muscles refused to cooperate. "Babs." He murmured. A single tear streaked down her face, she hastily wiped it away and turned away, "I'm fine Dick." She heard him come up behind her. "Are you really?" He placed his hands on her shoulders.

And that's when the dam burst, sobs wracked her body, she covered her face with her palms.

"Hey, hey." Dick kneeled in front of her permanent sitting form; now forever bound to a chair. The tears came faster.

Dick gently pried her hands from her face. His heart broke when he saw the red eyes and tear stained cheeks of his beautiful girlfriend. He cupped her cheeks and wiped away the continuous lachrymation.

"What happened? Are you hurt." She just shook her head. Dick was at a loss , he didn't know what was was bothering her. "Barbara tell me! Did anything happen?"

Barbara took a deep breath, struggling to keep the tears at bay. Until then she had refused to look at him, now she stared intensely into his eyes. Emerald green clashing with deep azure.

"What do you see in me?"

"What?"

"What do you see in me Dick?" The statement shocked him. Suddenly her eyes were burning into his, "Why do you want to be with me- a cripple, a paralyse, when you could be with some other beautiful woman? One who can walk- one who can be whole." She almost spat the words out .

Dick sat on his hunches, too surprised to say anything.

"Well?" she demanded.

He finally gained some semblance of his bearings. "Are you really asking me that? She glared at him while nodding. "What do you see in a cripple like me?"

Again that word. "Cripple?" he stated incredulously. "A cripple? I don't see any cripple." Tears gathered in her eyes. "Shut up." She whispered moving to cover her face dreading the next torrent of salty water. Dick caught her palms in his much larger ones, intertwining their fingers.

"I don't see a cripple." he repeated, "What I see is a brave, intelligent, beautiful, strong woman who went through a traumatic crucible and still came out on top. I see someone who was hurt, who lost something extremely dear to her but she didn't let that stop her from being who she was. A hero. Thats what I see. An amazing passionate, strong-willed visionary. One who can outsmart me and beat me up with one hand tied behind her back." She lowered her eyelids and let out a choked laugh; Dick smiled. " I see Oracle, Batgirl and Barbara Gordon. I see the woman I love."

Barbara opened her eyes and they instantly filled. But unlike before , these were tears of happiness. she looked searchingly into his baby blues.

"Do you really mean that?"

Dick put one of their still twined hands over his heart. "Every word." he promised.

Barbara smiled a real smile- the first that evening and leaned her forehead against his. In a barely audible whisper she murmured, "I love you too." then kissed him.

▶ ▷ ▸ ▹ · ◃◂ ◁ ◀

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Wassabi everyone? :D =)
> 
> Okay so this a complete dickbabs fanfic 'cuz I'm a (hardcore) shipper peoplezz ! And I also barely know about the comics :P unfortunately I only recently became aware of the epic awesome-sauce-ness of the comic-verse :O though I've always loved batman (who doesn't?).
> 
> Right so please don't kill me if I've screwed up any details :P and I mean no disrespect to the fandom/dcu etc, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer : I (unfortunately) do not own dcu/batman :'( but I do happen to own a purple toothbrush :O *gasp* *dramatic music*
> 
> ^.^ Amusez-vous bien!
> 
> Also in fanfiction.net  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/10513154/1/You-re-Beautiful


End file.
